Finally Free
by Little Miss Invisible
Summary: A slightly AU fic about Luna and being true to herself which is an alternate of 5th year and explains her life. Aquamarine Entry for rosesbymidnight's the Gemstone Competition and for reminiscent-afterthought's the One Stop Oneshot Challenge. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING DOES!


Finally Free

Have you ever been bullied or oppressed because you dress differently, act differently or see differently? This is every day of my life. No one realizes that I still feel the pain no matter how disoriented I act with the world in comparison to others.

I follow a path set for me like some pureblood families do. I am entrusted to keep the creatures of myth and legend under my protection which only I can see. I know others don't think their threats but they are real and they do affect you.

No one understands that I am still human no matter how queer I am compared to the rest of you. I am a person too with feelings that can get hurt easily. No one gets that words and actions still hurt and ache worse than the pit in my heart.

I know why I can see Threstrals because I saw my mother die when I was 9. For me, they are but a representation of the creatures I protect. They show themselves to those they deem worthy of seeing them but no one other that my family is.

No one believes my word or the word of my father. I know they are real and they do exist but maybe not on this dimensional plane. I was gifted with the ability to fuse several dimensional planes to form a uniquely me way of noticing the rest of the world.

I don't understand why they don't believe my father. He is a respectable Unspeakable who has helped save many lives and has contributed so much to the World of Magic. He wanted to reveal the truth about the creatures that only we see.

I know that it is a strange thing he wants to do and a strange way of how we act but it is our lives and we make our own decisions based on what we need not what others want us to become. We are our own persons and we chose to become the guardians of all of these creatures.

We talk about creatures that supposedly don't exist and expect people to understand or believe. I personally think that my father heard about atoms while travelling the world. Those are the smallest particles found in the human body according to the muggle scientists.

They believe that atoms are real but they can't see them nor feel them nor hear or taste them. And yet, the muggles believe that this is true and that everything is made out of atoms and other small particles they can't even see.

I can see different magnificent beings and I notice what they do. Somehow, they commune with me and I understand them and they understand me. I may seem alone but in truth, I have more friends that anyone in the world.

I still don't understand why people bully me though. I don't bother them nor do I annoy them. They believe in the simple minded thought that what is not normal is not good and that what is unique is dangerous or wrong.

I am bullied by my peers and the upper years. I am jeered at and laughed at in the corridors. I am pushed and shoved around as though I am a rag doll. My belongings are hidden from me and taken away in the darkness of the night. I am pranked continuously and often led to embarrassing situations.

I am hexed and jinxed by "accident" and I have no other friends than Ginny. My assignments are often stolen and my potions, sabotaged. I am forced to have a strong shield charm and a reflection charm on me all the time and I have to keep away from Slytherins who might lock me in the broom cupboards.

I am hurt, bruised, broken and yet I still stand tall. I lower myself to no one and I don't let them affect me. I don't show weakness and I put up an innocent mask to hide the hurt and pain I feel.

I notice that others are also hurting like me. I love helping others and lending them my strength and a shoulder to lean on. I supported Ginny when no one else befriended her after the Chamber Incident and I found my old best friend again.

We were neighbors and with being the only girls in a 10 mile radius tended to form friendships. Being lonely and preferring Quidditch instead of dolls, we bonded.

She stops the bullying whenever she's around. She became my only friend. We became best friends and even when she gained other friends, she didn't forget me nor leave me. I knew that we would be friends forever even when we were little and we played one a side quidditch since her brothers didn't allow her to.

I knew all of her secrets and she knew mine. She believed that the creatures existed and agreed with me. I told her about the truth about my fellow Ravens and about how they bullied me. She in turn told me about how girly and weak-minded her room mates were.

We were closer than friends and better than sisters. Even though we are polar opposites, we are like yin and yang. She soon became close to her older brother, Ron and his gang of Gryffindors but she still didn't leave me even if they thought I was odd.

Instead, she brought me with her. I became close to all of them, Neville especially. He also gets discriminated by our fellow purebloods and school mates. He is just clumsier and has more difficulty in performing the basic spells.

Neville's talent is Herbology and anyone can see he has a passion for it just as much as I love Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Every time we discuss Herbology he gives me a passion to want to try my hand at it and surprisingly, with proper encouragement, I could get my "imaginary creatures" to help me and to make the plant better.

I also found out that Neville has a special skill that not many possess. He can talk to plants and they can understand him too. It's how he knows exactly what to do with plants the same way I can talk to magical animals both real and "imaginary".

I soon told them the truth about my being bullied and the truth about my housemates. Harry was mad that Cho had deceived him and only Ginny managed to calm him down in time before he went to get revenge for how they treated me.

Harry soon started the D.A but I had a vision that other people would have joined the D.A. like Cho, Marietta and Zacharias Smith, a braggart Hufflepuff who really needed to be knocked of a peg or two.

We came to a decision to send a message to the trustworthy members and to play along. We would send one general message that was charmed to only be read by the receiver about the meeting in the RoR.

Hermione and I came up with the charm to do it. We also sent a Protean Charmed Galleon in the envelope which would appear if they went to the meeting. We sent letters to Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Seamus, Dean, Terry, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Justin, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, and a select few.

We trained them with things they would need to protect themselves. Hermione taught the basics of Occulumency. Ron taught Battle Strategies. I taught muggle self-defence which I was a master of. Neville taught how to use your surroundings to help you. Ginny taught charms, hexes and curses that are useful in a duel. Harry taught the advanced spells and often fought with Ginny about who would teach what.

We soon discovered that each one of the 6 of us had special abilities when we started duelling each other. I researched about our special abilities and I found out that I have Beast Tongue, Empathy, Full Seer Sight instead of Partial like Professor Trelawney has and Other Sight which enables me to see the "creatures".

Neville is a Flora and Fauna Speaker, Green Touch and is an Earth Elemental. Harry can speak Parseltongue, is an Air Elemental and is Master of Death. Ginny is a Fire Elemental and is also an Empath like me. Hermione is a Water Elemental and a Natural Master of Occulumency and Legimency. Ron is also a Fire Elemental and is a natural Strategy Master.

Together we trained against the dark forces amassing outside the castle. Once we were certain we mastered our skills, we struck. Each one of us transferred what we could to each other. We trained our skills and abilities to the max and we tried to help each other out as much as possible.

Hermione trained our minds and organized them in such a way that Dumbledore will be lucky to even get into our outer layer of our minds. Ron taught us how to think on our feet and to analyse a situation in life or death situations as quick as possible.

Harry taught us how to say spells in Parseltongue to use less energy but have more force behind them along with silent and wandless casting which I taught since Mum trained me before she died. Neville taught us how to use Legimency to make plants attack and to hurt others without using magic and how to get plants to register our magical signature so it wouldn't attack us.

I also helped Ginny with her powers as an Empath and we found a way of attacking together that would cause any emotion to be multiplied by 200 because it was double the force. We worked at getting used to the technique until it took the same amount of energy as a stunner for both of us.

I saw using my Seer Sight that Voldemort would trick Harry into coming to the Department of Mysteries and that the Order would follow in suit after precisely 10 minutes. Ron came up with the safest plan possible to kill Voldemort and his followers while Hermione would test our Occulumency shields against her full blown attack.

Neville attacked us with plants while we ran a distance of 10 meters and Ron would try and foil the plans we came up with in certain Life or death situations we might get into at the Ministry like being sent flying into the veil because of a spell.

Ginny and I would taunt and attack them and we would see if they would let any emotions seep through which could hurt you in a battle. We trained for 2 years which was in reality 24 hours in the Room of Requirement.

We took a potion which adjusted your growth to that of the world outside of the Room. During that time, Harry told Ginny he loved her, Ron told Hermione he's been in love with her since the Yule Ball and Neville asked me to be his girlfriend. Harry and Ginny started dating as did Hermione and Ron and Neville and I.

We sent an anonymous letter to the Ministry of Magic and The Daily Prophet about the blood quills Professor Umbridge used and sent proof. She was thrown in Azkaban within the morning and Fudge was sacked as Minister.

Dumbledore finally decided to run as Minister of Magic and we became allies with him. He informed everyone of the truth about Voldemort and this time no one could stop him. He won by a land slide.

I had already taken care of the creatures that were labelled "dark" by the Ministry and convinced them to go on our own side when I found out about my Beast Tongue. We walked the line in between, neither on Dumbledore or Voldemort's side but our own.

He had nothing other than his loyal death eaters but we had gotten a death eater and we found out that it can send pain to the creator when we searched magical tattoos. We sent the Cruciatus pain multiplied by 2oo and he felt remorseful about being alive now and so did his marked death eaters.

We sent it straight for 10 minutes until we knew he felt more than enough pain to scare him into becoming mortal again for the fleet comfort of death. Hermione sent a tendril of Legimency and told him you will feel that every hour upon the hour until you give up and made his Occulumency shields collapse.

We all apparated into Riddle Manor which was their base. We knew that it was a risky move but we had found a way to trace the amount of Dark Marks in a certain area. We saw none because he had sent them out to the Department of Mysteries for a prophecy my Father had taken and kept on my request.

We bound his magic, altered his memory and made his soul become whole again. We sent him to Siberia with nothing but the clothes on his back. We contemplated killing him but the guilt would have killed us sooner or later.

We changed the entire future of the World of Magic and yet we haven't even graduated. Who knows what more we can do? We saved the Wizarding World and I found real friends who will stay by me through thick and thin.

Who am I? I am Luna Lovegood and I am finally happy, finally free.


End file.
